And so the wind still blows
by D.G. Ling
Summary: In a single day Canada strolls through a couple of encounters with those who care. Expected and unexpected characters who don't want to see their kind friend continue to wear away from his relationship with France, not anymore. Bad at summaries
1. Netherlands

Inspired by you tube video called 'Promises" that I was listening to in the car on my family vacation two weeks ago. France lovers please don't kill me for this. This one is actually going to be a small but complete story rather than just a oneshot with at least four chapters, possibly more if I feel that I can make it work. That and Canada really deserves more of his own stories.

R&R now!

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, the video, or any countries mentioned in here.

________________________________--

_Reservation: Deluxe honeymoon suite package for two._

_Date: 8/25/09_

_Thank you for your business with our company Mr. Bonnefoy._

_...  
_  
Canada stared tiredly at the computer screen, it happened again. He wasn't angry, at least not at that moment he wasn't. This wasn't unusual behavior for Francis, rendezvousing around with people. It's was the Frenchman's common behavior to be out finding and taking his next prey. Canada had known that since he was a child, he knew that when he said yes to Francis.

But he had been stupidly hopeful that Francis would slow down once in a relationship with him, and for a while it seemed that way. In the first few months of their relationship his newfound lover oddly didn't go out as late of meet up with anyone else in an intimate situation. But then he stated again, started going back to his habit of le amour. It took Canada week to catch him in the act, but then again the younger had nervously anticipated this from the beginning. He knew what he was getting himself into when he accepted Francis' confession. For over three centuries he had been hoping, waiting for that type of affection from Francis. When would he Canada, be on the receiving end of the Francis' declaration, instead of watching another person. He waited silently for so long to receive that ridiculous red rose that the man gave out to everyone except him.

It was so stupid of him to think it would work out, eh? Of course it was stupid for him to fall for Francis, of all the god damn people in the world. He wasn't really angry, not anymore, he could never hold a grudge for long. So every time that Francis cheated on him, the anger just dulled, but every time Francis lied broke him further. Canada played along, because Francis would tell him the truth eventually right, his older brother figure really did love him.

So why did he always lie?

Matthew flipped the laptop top down. It's okay, he told himself, he was used to this, he would bear with it. Because he had waited for so long to get to where he was in Francis' heart today, he wouldn't ruin that. It's just that this pain won't go away. It's not fair, he told himself years ago that he accepted Francis for his promiscuities as long as he could be with the man. But now he just couldn't…Besides who would even care, he was just a meek nobody that happened to be play-

"Out." the white bear in his lap clutched to his chest bringing the nation out of his daze.

"Out now?" asked the fuzzy creature, turning its head to the side.

Canada nodded, wrapping his arms around his pet, and getting out of the seat. He barely walked out of the office, Francis' office, when a voice came from his left.

"Why do you let him keep doing this to you?" asked the frowning nation, his body leaning against the wall comfortably. Canada blinked, and closed the door to the office before facing Netherlands.

"You know why" replied Canada curtly to the other man.

"Yeah, well I was hoping you'd correct me of that answer." joked Netherlands, attempting to lighten up mood. Canada gave him small smile and shook his head.

"There's even more bags under your eyes today" stated Netherlands bluntly, "you'll get wrinkles at this rate". This time him tone wasn't as humorously light as before.

"It's just work, but thanks for notice." Either Canada didn't notice Netherland's tone or chose to ignore it, most likely the latter. The elder man stood up straight, fully glaring right at Canada.

"This is wrong, that guy is just...just …. Look at what he's doing to you!" started Netherlands, uncrossing his arms to motion to the other.

"He's not doing anything to me." Canada's voice dropped a cord lower.

"You're not as invisible as you think; I'm not the only one that can see you getting worse! Just-"

"I love him."

They both stay silent, and Canada drops his gaze to the ground, no longer icy cold. Cautiously Netherlands approaches, raising his hand to caress the other nation's face. Matthew flinches away.

"Must you always stay so faithful to a whoring bastard?" chuckled Netherlands resignedly. The Canadian surprisingly nods, squeezing his pet tighter into his shirt. Netherlands sighed and brushed his fingers slightly through the blonde's hair before walking past him.

"Just so you know, I would never treat you like this." and Netherlands walked on.

Canada looked town to his side and picked up the orange tulip the other had left behind. Sighing, Canada began walking off in the other direction towards the exit.

"Thank you for your friendship." He knew Netherlands had heard.

______________________________________

When I came back from my vacation and looked at all the updates I saw there was already a similar story of a cheating France (but it was a USUK piece). Imagine my spirits go down the drain from that. Anyways I just like this idea too much to just abandon it, that and I already thought out the next 2 chapters plus the last one so I edited it a bit and here we are.

Don't expect much romance or happy Hollywood endings, this is basically a more contemplative friendship piece on Canada that shows he's cared for. More characters will show up soon.

Please review, pretty pretty please. Is this a good idea so I can continue or a bad idea so that I can just leave the idea alone?


	2. Seychelles

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers here, I was actually waiting for the 5th review before finishing this chapter (stupid of me really, it's been like a month) but it finally reached 5 reviews today so here's chapter 2!

Special thanks for my fifth reviewer rukia221! Now everyone else who cares to read this, please review!

Anyways warnings to all you Franada fans, this story most likely won't end romantically so don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters nor the series of hetalia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

11:57

It's three minutes before noon, or so says Canada's watch as he walked away from the office building and into the nearby recreational area. It's a relatively clear day, notices Canada. Oh that's right, France was coming over for dinner tonight.

-------

"_Magnifique, mon Matthew tonight at seven zen! It's been much too long."_

_------  
_

Or at least he's supposed to…

Shaking the thought out of him mind, he recalled that he needed to go pick up groceries for dinner. Yeah, the market should distract him, the small local one right around the corner should do just fine. It's a busy street today as well so it wasn't hard to blend in and just go along with the flow of people. It's easier that way, because then in a way he's not alone nor does he have to think, just walk. He's been doing this more often lately, finding somewhere to zone out.

Kumajirou wriggles in his arms to wake him up, the bear has been doing that a lot more often as well.

"Who?" asks the bear, snuggling itself back into his owner's chest. Canada knows he isn't asking about his name, so he just holds his little friend a little tighter as he walks among the passing footsteps.

When Canada stopped at the intersection, flashing yellow had turned to red and ceased the flow of cars. If someone was watching, he or she would have seen the young man's entire frame tense and freeze up. Even when the light flashed back to green his legs stayed rooted in the exact same position, eyes fixed at the sight now hidden behind zooming vehicles. The blurred oncoming crowds swiftly crossed past him, still grounded to that spot, until a tanned had made its way to his shoulder.

"Heya!" a cheerful voice piped up making the Canadian turn around in a surprised but polite greeting, but his pet beat him to it.

"Fish!" yelped Kumajirou, throwing his paws up in the air and innocently clawing his way to said dead creature packed up neatly in a brown grocery bag. Holding the brown bag of fish stood a familiar petite female nation.

"Ack, Kuma!" exclaimed Canada as he held back the thrashing bear from his favorite food. Seychelles let out a good natured laugh before digging into her bag and pulling out a small fresh fish. Canada rolled his eyes at the way his pet slid out from his grasps to receive his snack. But the nearby cars slowed to stop as the lights beamed red again, and Seychelles observes as Canada turned his sight back on his previous scene. There diagonally from their spot was a dim lit restaurant, and through the window sat a familiar Frenchman with his back to them. He had a companion, a two-toned brunette they could see, and was holding his hand, leering closely.

"Hasn't changed has he?" Seychelles, more to herself, solemnly asked. Canada let out a resigned smile before turning himself away from the sight.

"Not really" he sighed. A comfortable silence fell around them, and an invisible recollection was made.

"It's not that serious you know." Canada commented as he saw the expression on his companion's face. She let out a snort and forced grin.

"He never was serious, even back then." and for a moment her large brown eyes glazed over, much like his violet ones did earlier. He didn't blame her, and she didn't blame him. Because they grew up cradled in the arms of the same man, and together they watched the same scene play year after year.

----------

_A dock, filled with salty air and burly men. The seabirds would call above and a fashionably dressed man with perfect blond curls would be standing off somewhere, recently docked and jelly legged from the long voyage. The blond man would be chatting flirtatiously with a surrounding group of young women, and men, while tiny sand crusted feet would wait from the far end inland of the port. The ocean's wind blowing the multiple clouds rapidly across the sky.  
_

_----------  
_

"Finished!" slurped Kumajirou, providing much needed distraction to his master.

"Have you had lunch yet?" questioned the girl, her voice lighter. Canada, kneeling to clean his pet with a paper tissue, looked up and shook his head.

"Nope, would you like to join me?" offered Canada as he lifted Kumajirou into his arm again. It wasn't an offer for a date or anything of the sort, they were far too comfortable with each other for that. In response she grabbed his elbow, careful of the spoiled bear, and began leading him down the street.

"There's this new place that makes the best banana cream coffee another block up!" she chattered excitedly as the two made their way further from their former charge.

"Eh, another fruit flavor Chelles?" a smile making its way onto Canada's face.

"Oh shut up, it's good, besides today's special is their carrot cake with cream cheese." explained Seychelles with a pout.

"Carrot cake good too, I get some right stranger?" spoke up Kumajirou. Before he could comment about his pet's newfound weight, Canada heard a ringing in his pants pocket. Flipping out his phone with the hand not occupied with his bear, he read the new text message.

.

From Francis:

I'm very sorry but it looks 

like I won't be able to make it 

to dinner today.

Another time then mon amor 3

End Message

.

Staring at the message, Canada once again sighed but strangely it was followed by knowing chuckle.

"Where here, anything up Matt?" peered Seychelles, attempting to look over at his phone screen. Casually he flipped the cover down and slid the device back in his pocket, looked over at her. She gave him a knowing look and the mental message was made. _He's serious about you..._

"It's nothing out of the ordinary" he brushed off.

"Carrot cake place!" interrupted Kumajirou, nose up in the air. The grouped laugh as they walked in to the shop.

It's hurting deep down right now, something is going to happen to him and Francis. He knows something, just not what, is going to happen in the near future. But life was okay right now, he's out with his good friend Chelles and Kumajiou and they having cake for lunch so why the hell not?


	3. Nostalgia and Prussia

I actually had this chapter written out years ago but my dad had replaced the computer before Icould save the file somewhere else. Then life caught up with me, though I can't remember all of what it was. Feeling a nostalgic sense for this fic, and the need to actually complete this I now attempt to rewrite this chapter and all of my previous work on this story. For those who have subscribed to this story, I sincerely apologize for the wait, if you're still around that is.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Hetalia nor any of the characters.

* * *

_Crunch Crack _

Half dried leaves scattered the pavement, crushing under Canada's steps as he strolled lazily back home. With his master's arm's full of grocery bags, Kumajirou was free to play with the autumn leaves that littered their path. The bear was so clearly enjoying himself that Canada had no heart to stop him from sticking all sorts of colorful foliage into his white fur. Well previously white fur now but Canada will wipe it all off in due time. He himself was rather fond of playing in the fall leaves as a child, especially when they were all vibrant red maples. Of course he would, it was every child pastime to go jumping in huge piles of them while crushing any stray pieces beneath their boots. Sighing, Canada fondly looked up high into the branches above to see about a quarter of the leaves hanging off their posts. He remembers how much easier it was during those times.

Francis abhorred the filth of it, rolling around in the dirt and rot. He always bemoaned the mess young Canada brought back, flakes of various warm hues sticking all over his small body, such as Kuma's was currently. Since the beginning the elder nation brushed it off as a wild stage of boyhood, something a good little child like Canada could easily be taught out of. Oh how Canada wanted to be good in his brother's eyes, so he obeyed and stayed away. However that didn't stop the wistful stares at other children playing nor the pits of sadness that would strike him when he watched them out of the expensively ornate windows from his room. It was alright though, because he was more loved by Francis when he was well behaved. That made everything fine, right? At least that's what Canada always tried to comfort himself with. Yes he was disappointed that he couldn't partake in one of his favorite pastime but at least he was never so vile as to be jealous. There was no need to be when on Francis' good graces, well not until he visited his twin Alfred for an early Christmas stay.

_Th_e _two tots ran out of the house in a fit of giggles, finally free from the day's grueling lessons. Fresh air would do them good, besides there was no fear of breaking anything valuable in the yard. Their guardians straggled along inside, discussing some matter of politics that no child could bear to understand. Gleefully the more boisterous twin held out his mock sword, ready to hit his brother in the nose._

_"And gourd!" shouted Alfred, taking a swipe but missing completely as the other swiftly jumped out of the way._

_"It's En Guard Alfred! You're stance is wrong too." whines Matthew, a bit frustrated at his brother's obliviousness. However it was Alfred, and there's really arguing against him. _

_The boys battled it out in an epic mock duel of their caliber, pure strength against precise and practiced skill. Matthew soon had Alfred backing up steadily, both boys much too enthralled in the game to really notice much of their surroundings. Further they went into the more wooded area of the property with Alfred huffing in frustration. Matthew, seeing his chance, made the finishing jab while sporting a rare sweet smile of success on his lips. Alfred flailed his arms in the air, attempting to regain some sort of balance but alas the force of gravity was too much for his stubby legs. Into a premade pile of freshly fallen leaves, most likely swept by the servants earlier in the day, crashed the loser. _

_"Eep! Sorry, sorry are you okay?" shouted Matthew as he reached for his twin's had sticking out of the pile, victory rush gone as his demure personality seeped back. Pulling Alfred up, he couldn't help but laugh at the bird nest that was Alfred's hair. Catching on to the source of Matthew's laughter, Alfred shook himself violently much like a wet dog would do so. _

_"It's wasn't that great of a game anyways, this is more fun!" laughed along Alfred as he threw light handful of the dried leaves in Matthew's face. Before the other could retaliate, Alfred had retreated into the pile with a shout "Come on Mattie!"_

_Lost in the moment of childhood bliss, Matthew jumped right in after his brother. They lost track of time, with all that jumping and smashing but enjoyed themselves thoroughly, only stopping when a familiar screech appeared in front of them._

_"Mon dieu Matthieu, what has the monkey done to you! You're a mess!" wailed Francis, frozen in place._

_"Oh will you ever shut your damn mouth, frog! Just hearing your voice alone rings my ears."Arthur walked up past his reluctant companion, smacking a tree branch into his face along the way. The Englishman broke into a wide grin at the sight of the children, completely ignoring the mumbled insults and curses behind him._

_"Well, look what we have here, you two are a mess." In fact any onlookers wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two boys now that they're rumpled up in the exact fashion. The one running up into Arthur's arms excitedly was, without a doubt, identified as Alfred._

_"Come on in and play with us Iggy!"Arthur good naturedly rolled his eyes down at his charge but then he noticed he terribly frightened Matthew was. The other child just stood in place trembling, as if he were a house pet guilty of a crime._

_"Matthew, what's wrong? Was Alfred too rough on you again? I told you to play nice Alfred!"there was squealed whine of protest coming from Alfred as Arthur picked up the shaken child out of the leaf pile, comforting him warm larger arms._

_"Hmm, tell me what's wrong now love." Arthur started._

_"He knows he's not allowed to play in the dirt. Really now Angleterre, aren't you more of a clean freak than moi?" mocked France as he eyed the children, mentally preparing to order for baths once they made their way back into the house._

_"I expected that from Alfred but not you Matthieu, I taught you better." _

_Now normally Arthur would retaliate by trying to one up the Frenchman but instead he simply commented._

_"It's just leaves Francis." he picked a nearly whole leaf off of Matthews head, flinging it innocently towards Francis as if to prove his point. _

_"We all played in this stuff as children, it is Autumn after all."Looking down he turned his attention to the now calmer child. "It's rather fun, isn't it Matthew?" said boy bit his lip but nodded none the less._

_"Can we play now?" Alfred had been unusually quiet for some time but felt that it was alright to speak up now that his twin appeared to be out of imminent trouble._

_"They've had their fun in those leaves, now let's get them back to wash up before supper." with that Francis turned and started walking back, fully expecting the rest to follow. Arthur's gaze went from Matthew's solemn gaze to Francis back and finally to Alfred's playful eyes._

_"Well it is Autumn." Arthur spoke out , just loud enough for the retreating man to hear. Part for nostalgia's sake, part for the children, and all to piss of Francis, he scooped a now giggling Alfred into his other arm tucked the small boys on both of his sides before taking a running start towards the leaf pile. The three of them laughing all the way till supper was long due._

Matthew looked back down from the tree's, slightly smiling to himself. He remembered freezing in fear once he realized what he'd done, nervously anticipating the punishment that was to come. Even worse was that Francis might love him less now that Matthew had been a bad boy. He also remembered that bile that built up in his throat when he saw how Alfred wasn't being scolded, but held and smiled at. His younger self would have cried right there on the spot from all the nasty things he was feeling if it weren't for the other man. Sure Alfred may be his undeniable favorite, though he won't ever admit it out loud, but Arthur was a good and caring elder brother. He loved every one of his charges in his own special way and that included Matthew obviously.

In fact Arthur's actually gentlest and emotionally intimate with him compared to his other siblings, not that he would ever brag to Alfred. While he himself might handle jealousy rather well, his twin unfortunately did not. So in order to save about a quarter of the world from the wrath of America, Canada modestly kept that between himself and Arthur with the occasional eavesdropping polar bear.

In fact, where did Kumajirou go?

Looking around, the sheepish nation realized that Kumajirou had wandered off again. Before he could break out into a full out search for his pet he heard a very familiar crazed laugh nearby

"Gilbert"

If the Prussian was around then so was his bird, a favored playmate of Kuma's. Quickly processing the pieces together, it was concluded that wherever Gilbert was so was Kuma. That also meant there was bound to be some trouble around, if not then there would be some soon. Almost tiredly, the blond ran off the paved path and deep into the park, to the source of the maniacal laughter, not so ready to save the day from whatever was to come. Past more than a few trees, over a creek and around hill did Matthew finally find his pet.

Who was sitting on the fucking biggest leaf pile he swore he ever saw. No, correction, that thing wasn't a leaf pile it was a mountain. Near the very top of the gigantic mound sat Kumajirou contently with a tiny yellow chick atop it's fuzzy head. His mouth still slightly gaping, Matthew put down the bags and pulled out his phone, snapping up evidence of the pile's existence on his camera. Just as he zoomed in at the two adorable animals for a close up shot popped out a human head.

"Sup Mattie, was wondering when you'd show up!" exclaimed Gilbert as he wiggled himself out of his full body burial, leaves clinging everywhere.

"Did you make this on your own Gilbert?" Matthew was still in a bit of shock from the sheer size of the pile. Gilbert smirked confidently from his spot and posed ready for the camera.

"Of course I did, who else could make something this awesome!" It was more a statement rather than a question obviously. Looking down at his photographer, Gilbert decided to end his photo shoot prematurely and ran down as gracefully as he could to avoid crumbling his masterpiece. With a last tumbling jump he managed to land next to the blond without major damage, just some scattered flecks of red and gold.

"She's a real awesome piece of work, isn't she?" puffed Gilbert proudly. Matthew chuckled in response, nodding his agreement as he smiled up to the pets enjoying themselves. Feeling a rather strong tug on his arm he turned to Gilbert.

"Well come on then, this thing isn't going to last forever even if it was me who built it." Flustered, Matthew pulled back.

"Bu-but I haven't played in these since I was a kid."

"So?"

Good point, what did it matter?

Simple, it absolutely didn't.

So he let Gilbert drag him up and push him into the leafy monster. He laughed as the other man dog piled himself and the other pets on top on him. In a blink of the eye Matthew was just as much of a mess as the three playing before him, if the chick really counted with being so small and all. He just let loose and enjoyed himself with the big kid next to him, possibly damaging the delicate infrastructure of the leaf mound. Sense of time was lost in that moment, there was nothing that mattered at that moment besides the pile and those playing with him.

No work, no worry, no Francis.

Finally he collapsed on the soft crunchy surface dragging his companions down with him. Finally allowing the strenuous activity to catch up with them, they laid there exhausted and gaping for breath, except for the surprisingly energetic pets.

"Thanks" spoke Matthew, too tired to think of anything else as he turned over to Gilbert's side.

"No problem" breathed out Gilbert, eyes up in the sky watching the clouds breeze by. Matthew followed his gaze and silence befell them both in favor of the calm. It stayed like that for a while, just the sound of wind and the rustle of the animals playing, until Gilbert broke the peace.

"It's unawesome to be anything but happy."

For a split second Matthew's eyes widened in a bit before his soft smile returned on his face.

"Even if it really sucks?"

"Yeah, even if it really really _really _sucks."

It was quiet again, as neither of them took their sights off the autumn sky.


End file.
